


Mariner

by crediniaeth



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars may be silent, but they are ever watchful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariner

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the livejournal community challenge100 and their 'stars' challenge in 2004.

He's always there. I can look to the night sky and always see Earendil above me. A protector. A guardian.

Eru knows we need it in these times.

The stars may be silent, but they are ever watchful. A gift from Varda that have stood the test of time. They have seen war and peace, love and torment, pestilence and beauty. They have seen it all.

Earendil, you hold the last remnent of the beginning of the world. You follow your path without fail.

Keep watch over the ones I love. Watch over Arwen. Stay the course one more day.


End file.
